<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can't believe you've been hiding this body the whole time... xiaowin🏃🏃 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287857">I can't believe you've been hiding this body the whole time... xiaowin🏃🏃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit winwoo..., Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Caught, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Top Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, xiaojun is older than sicheng here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sicheng had been dying to try out Jungwoo's new hotpants Doyoung had bought him. He's sure his pair of slim legs would look pretty displayed with the short piece of beautiful cloth covering his bottoms, at least to himself because he wasn't planning to show it to anyone but the person in the mirror. But when he actually got a chance to wear it, Xiaojun accidentally caught a divine sight of it inside Sicheng's unlocked room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nervous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw : @papikukkungie<br/>ig : @nctragecenter</p><p>Man, first smut here please i wanna cry😀</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a typical Saturday for Jungwoo, to be perhaps. A ray of sunshine glistening on his glowing skin, and as always, starting the day with a refreshing cup of coffee down his throat in his favorite blue hotpants that he would wear at least thrice a week. </p><p>He always had his ways to show people how much he loved his body, and one of them is the hotpants he’s wearing. Just short enough for his liking, but it was too short for everyone’s dear sight. They were all used to seeing each other naked, it’s the nature of their dorms anyway.</p><p>However, seeing Jungwoo walking around with more than an inch of his ass visible, was way on another level. Yet as times goes by, they all got used to it. But as for Sicheng, he felt as if the hotpants had enchanted him spells. </p><p>Sicheng gritted his teeth as he gave Jungwoo something-like hungry stares from the living room. He wasn’t aware of it because he had no idea how wrong it was and how much it turned Jungwoo on everytime the younger glanced a few times on his face, only to catch the long stares Sicheng had been feeding to his lean legs.</p><p>Jungwoo had always known Sicheng is an easy target, and all these times he had been exposing his body lately, was all a plan to wait for someone to finally take the bait.</p><p>"Hey, aren't you being too obvious right now?" Xiaojun whispered a bit too loud, his warm breaths hitting Sicheng's ears. "H-hey, stop breathing in my ear," Sicheng covered his red ears with his hands, averting his gaze to his phone as he realized Jungwoo was staring at him too. It was barely a month since Jungwoo had his skin agaisnt the shorts he's wearing, but it felt like forever for Sicheng, he had been drooling over it since the first time he saw it. </p><p>Everyone would misunderstand that maybe he's attracted to the owner, but only Xiaojun knew the man had been aiming for no other but the cloth itself.</p><p>Xiaojun knew at this point Sicheng could've just bought the same thing online, but he guessed that maybe Sicheng didn't want to buy an expensive item that he couldn't even show-off to everyone. </p><p>"Hey, why don't you just talk to him about it, hmm?" Xiaojun had enough seeing Sicheng all possesive over an object, maybe it wouldn't hurt Jungwoo if he were to lend it to Sicheng. "Should I? I mean, look at him... He wouldn't possibly just lend me an item of his favorites..." Sicheng felt unconvinced by Xiaojun's words, maybe Jungwoo wouldn't feel happy about people wearing it too, because what if he's worried the person might tear it by accident, or even lose it? And it gets worse over the fact of it being a gift from one of Jungwoo's beloved members.</p><p>"Can you for once look at yourself? You're getting too desperate for it, so why not ask a harmless question? The answer is only a yes or a no, not a whole ass slap landing on your face!"</p><p>And just with that, he finally gathered his courage to ask Jungwoo, one single question.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The wolf in sheep's clothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter 3 will be the final, (yes, and thAT)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And now, just somehow, he ended up having Jungwoo on his laps, grinding against his own dick as he felt like evaporating himself into waves of air. This was definitely not what HE had expected from the man who clearly have been trying to chase after everyone's dick like the little slut he is. </p><p>Sicheng couldn't even think of anything else but the sentence that he have been rehearsing in his head since a couple hours ago, way back when he was still scrolling through his phone on the couch with Xiaojun after getting caught by Jungwoo for staring at his hotpants for too long. </p><p>"S-stop!" Sicheng barely pushed the word out of his mouth, he wanted to cry so bad, he didn't want any of this, and he wanted to bolt out of the room to Xiaojun who would always comfort him with his beautiful lullabies through his cries. (mans still a baby😧😭) </p><p>"Stop? I know you want me, hyung. I've seen the way you looked at my body," Jungwoo replied as he grinned proudly, boldly thinking that he actually had seduced Sicheng successfully, little did he know... </p><p>"N-no, you don't understand!" The boy under him cried out, Jungwoo wouldn't even be surprised if Sicheng were actually about to cry, he had already saw that coming. Sicheng has always looked so vulnerable even when he tried to look the toughest at times, and Jungwoo knew he would have to take a day off from being being a pillow princess when the time he could finally take in Sicheng comes, but the scenarios going in his head vanished when Sicheng shot a sentence at his face. </p><p>"I just wanted your hotpants, for fucks sake!" and just by that, Jungwoo backed off. Never in his life he had heard such strong language coming out of the boy's mouth, 'maybe he isn't lying, after all?' He could tell it wasn't an excuse for Sicheng to get out of the situation when that happened, and turns out, maybe Sicheng was more innocent than what he thought. </p><p>"H-hotpants? You wanted them all these time?" Jungwoo let out a chuckle in disbelief, 'how cute' he thinks. Maybe he'll get the chance to have Sicheng fuck the life out of him some other time. "Y-yeah... I think they'd look nice on me, s-so I wanted to try it out..." Sicheng's voice was small, his flushed face made the younger wanted to make him a whole beast in bed. He wanted to see an aggressive side of Sicheng to fuck him out so badly. </p><p>"Ok, sure whatever," Jungwoo acted petty as he lifted himself from Sicheng's laps, "I'll put the washed ones in your room tonight." he continued. "Washed ones? Wait, you had more?" Sicheng asked with his eyes wide, if he had known about it, maybe he would have asked sooner and never have to deal with the intense situation he got himself in less than five minutes ago.</p><p>"Pfft- duh, of course I had more. That stuff really be giving me the best service than any of my clothes had served me since forever." Jungwoo came up with a lie, in which to be fair, was not much of a lie either, to hide his true intentions. He's a real wolf in sheep's clothing. Or at least, that's what he is to the pure boy, Sicheng.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Holy fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok so sorry for this short chapter but i promise yall the next one wont be this short😰🙏🙏</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xiaojun took slow steps across the hallway, his room felt like a thousand miles away. </p><p> </p><p>He feels slightly ill today. He went a little bit overboard practicing his body, and it felt as if he was dancing through an endless flame. </p><p> </p><p>It was exciting on the exact moment he had his body moving in the air, and it was worth the pain and cramps he received right after his body stopped on the practice room's rough and scratched floor. </p><p> </p><p>He wonder what Sicheng's doing right now. Sicheng had told him about Jungwoo's approval in lending him the hotpants the younger had been worshipping for, and he finally felt relieved as the cold case had finally been solved. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to check up on Sicheng before leaving the practice room, because maybe giving the boy a surprise visit in his room for a night wouldn't trouble him, and he knows Sicheng would happily accept his company.</p><p> </p><p>Xiaojun thinks that Sicheng is such a soft and fragile person, well everybody pretty much does. </p><p> </p><p>Sicheng's presence is important for his everydays. He loves everything about the boy, every little thing that he does seemed so precious in his mind and he wanted to cherish every moment of it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Xiaojun would be a little strict when it comes to Sicheng, even when they would get mobbed at the airport he would try to hold the younger's hand everytime they were close enough. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't even bring himself into thinking losing him, he loves protecting him even if it would cost his whole life, because without him, he had no other reason to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>Sicheng immediately became his top priority in life.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped in front of Sicheng's door, smiling before he entered the room. He didn't even bother to pay a knock to inform his presence, suddenly forgetting about all the privacy rules he and Sicheng had made before. Too excited to see his favorite person, maybe? But before he could open his mouth to say his little hi's...</p><p> </p><p>Holy fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>